


Filho meu, meu bebê

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Prequel to "Bringing Your Son to Work" and "We're All From Somewhere." Neymar goes back to cleaning houses for the first time after the birth of Davi Lucca.





	Filho meu, meu bebê

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aguantare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguantare/gifts).



> I know I first promised this months ago, but your most recent fic pushed me to actually write this.
> 
> In this fic, Neymar is an immigrant from Brazil who came to the US by himself. I think that's all you need to know for this fic.

Neymar carefully opened the back door with one hand while gripping Davi Lucca's carrier with his other hand. He quickly placed the carrier on the floor inside the room, then wheeled the vacuum cleaner inside and carried his other supplies past the door before closing it again.

_"Tudo bem, amorzinho?"_ Neymar asked Davi Lucca, whose only response was to blink. "This is the mayor's house. She's already at work, so it's just the two of us." He plugged in the vacuum cleaner and clicked it on.

Davi Lucca began crying immediately, louder than Neymar had ever heard from his little son. "I'm sorry," Neymar cooed as he cleaned the floor as quickly as possible. "I know, it's really noisy. But your _papai_ has to bring you here because there's nobody else to watch."

Unfortunately, the smell of the various cleaners made Davi Lucca cry even more. "I'm sorry, baby," Neymar whispered. "At least I can make enough money doing this to give you a decent life...I hope."

After about two hours, Neymar was finished cleaning the house. He brought everything back to his car, including Davi Lucca, whom he safely secured in the back seat before driving to the next place on the list. "I hope you don't have to do this when you're my age," Neymar mused to the still-fussing baby. "I'll do everything I can to make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Brazilian version of "Baby Mine" from the movie "Dumbo," specifically the 1941 dub.


End file.
